<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unyielding by Katlyn1948</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491780">Unyielding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948'>Katlyn1948</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unyielding, Unwavering, Unbounding [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2021, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Forge Sex, I WROTE SMUT, I feel smutty today, Plot With Porn, Smut, Smutty, Some Plot, for real if you don't like smut don't read, non-canon compliant, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Gendry have a conversations that may or may not lead to forge sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unyielding, Unwavering, Unbounding [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unyielding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY NEW YEAR, BITCHES!! </p><p>With that being said, I wanted to write something smutty for the new year. With me in a major writer's block for A Tale of Six Weddings, I figured I would write this. Now, I don't know if it is like smutty smutty, but there is smut in so...yeah...</p><p>enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tension had built beyond that of release. It was on the precipice of bursting, like how the gates of King’s Landing exploded with terrified residents running from the raging wildfire the Mad Queen had set upon them. It had been months since his confession; his declaration of love to the one woman that had forever stolen his heart. Months since her need for revenge overtook her willingness to accept that kind of unrequited love she so desperately needed.</p><p>Arya was sure of her decision when she truly believed she would perish in King’s Landing, giving up the prospect of love for the finality of death. But when she managed to escape with her life from the burning city, she had realized what a stupid mistake she had made.</p><p>Her plans to explore west were still in fruition; her ship ready for the voyage in just a sennight, but there was something she must mend, and it had been working to his bones in the forge for the last three moon turns since the sack of King’s Landing.</p><p>Her brother, the queen’s consort, had asked the blacksmith turned lord to stay and help with the repairs on the city. He had no obligation, considering the city had left a bad taste within his mouth, but how could he refuse such a request from someone like Jon Stark?</p><p>Arya knew his heart and knew he would never depart without repairing as much of the city his hammer and anvil could fix. Of course, she made it a point to avoid his presence, so much as so to join her sister for tea from time to time. It was nothing like what tea had used to be; instead of petty gossip and sewing stupid embroidery patches, it involved tactics on how to rule the Independent North.</p><p>Queen Daenerys Targaryen granted it as such, keeping to her promise.</p><p>Sansa was due to return to the North, venturing on her journey once Arya boarded her ship. Bran would join their older sister, opting to maintain his time close to the Godswood. He had become more of himself since the demise of the Night King, but Arya could still see his inner battle; the two parts of himself striving for dominance.</p><p>She understood that inner battle, for she had her own conflict. Arya wanted to leave. She wanted to explore the seas that so many had perished on while exploring, yet her heart wanted to remain where it was and put the broken pieces of it back to together.</p><p>She had the chance; in fact she had a multitude of chances to fix her mistake but couldn’t find it in herself to move forward. She found that killing the Night King had been easier.</p><p>But she never strayed too far from where he was working, often lurking in the shadows of the massive forge that managed to stay intact from the bouts of wildfire that had spread through the entirety of the city. Even parts of the red keep had melted away, yet the forge where the fires burned hot had not been touched.</p><p>He was working, as he often did, only an apron covered his chiseled torso, sculpted by the constant maneuvers of the swinging hammer. His arms seemed large since the last she saw them bare and there was a steady sheen of sweat that shined beneath the glimmer of the sun. Soot covered near every inch, and the only item keeping his arms safe from the flying embers were the long leather cuffs he wore constantly.</p><p>His concentration was locked on whatever he was working on, too focused to notice that Arya had slipped in behind him. She was quiet. Silent, even, yet still close enough to touch him. And oh how she longed to touch him. She could brush her fingertips along the nape of his neck, just to feel his inky black hair that had overgrown since the last time she was able to feel it.</p><p>Just one touch…</p><p>“I can feel you; you know.” His sudden acknowledgement of her presence startled her, so much so she stepped back a few paces.</p><p>“How did you know I was here?” She asked cautiously.</p><p>“I know you’ve been watching me.” He hadn’t moved from his anvil, yet his hammer was still in his hand, hanging by his side. Arya noticed the tension in his back as gaze never left the anvil, debating on facing her. “I can feel your eyes like a wolf watching her prey.”</p><p>“I suppose I haven’t been as subtle.” She suggested as she stepped to the side, wanting to catch a glimpse of his face.</p><p>Gendry sighed as he placed his hammer on the worktable beside him. He was hesitant, but turned to face her, a slight annoyance etched on his face.</p><p>“How can I help you today, Lady Stark?” All the humor and jab were gone, just a seriously undertone that made Arya flinch.</p><p>“Don’t call me that.” She said instinctively.</p><p>“But that is what you are, a lady, whether you want to be or not. Or should I call you princess?” Anger was stitched along his brow, and Arya knew that there was much to be mended before they could get back to that lively banter she so desperately missed.</p><p>“Gendry, I-”</p><p>“It’s Lord Baratheon.” He said curtly, cutting her off.</p><p>Arya’s temper flared at the sudden interruption. He hadn’t even given her the chance to explain, and now he was throwing about his stupid title, one she knew he cared little about! The audacity of it all had her seeing red and she knew that she would have to take this bull by the horns in order for him to comply.</p><p>“Will you stop being a stupid stubborn bull!?” She growled out. “I am trying to explain and apologize, but your stubbornness is making it impossible!”</p><p>“Oh, so not only am I not worthy of your love, but I’m nothing more than a used to be stupid bastard!” He threw his arms up in exasperation, his cheeks flaring crimson.</p><p>“I never said that!” She countered</p><p>“Well, you might as well!”</p><p>“You wanted me to be your ‘lady’! I was never such a thing! I thought you knew better than that? If you would have told me just to be with you…to just be your wife without any title, I would have gladly accepted!” Arya explained. “Besides, I was ready to die! I was going to die…here in King’s Landing. I couldn’t agree to your proposal knowing that I wasn’t going to survive the battle. That would have been cruel.”</p><p>Gendry groaned with frustration, “And you think rejecting me like you did wasn’t cruel? Gods, Arry! I was drunk! When I proposed and I asked you to be wife and lady, I didn’t mean for you carry my babes and sew all day! I meant to fight by side and rule my keep with me! I know you’re not a lady in the sense, but you are still a ‘lady’ and I wanted you by my side. And you didn’t die, did you?”</p><p>Arya shook her head. How stupid they both have been.</p><p>There was a quiet pause between the two of them, the building pressure of tension now eased into relief. How fitting for them both to explode while in a forge, a place bound by heat and intensity. Their blow out had been hotter than the flames raging in the stone oven, but just like the dying embers, it had now subsided.</p><p>“I’m leaving in a sennight.” She broke the silence, divulging her secret to him without hesitation. He, of all people, deserved to know.</p><p>He looked up from the ground he had been staring at, his pupils dilated from their outburst. Confusion, anger, sadness was all marked upon his face, but was quickly replaced with realization and understanding. “I figured as much. You never were one to stay still.”</p><p>“I couldn’t leave…not without remedying this.” She gestured between the two of them.</p><p>“I’ll always be your friend, Arry. That won’t change.”</p><p>Arya shook her head. “That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>She moved towards him, slowly at first, as if testing the temperature of the water before jumping in. When she was just an arm’s length away, she moved to brush her fingers along a scar he had obtained below his jaw during the battle of King’s Landing. It wasn’t large, just a small cut that had healed and puckered. It was covered by stubble that had covered his face from months of not shaving. She could feel the tension in his jaw as she swept her hand across, hoping that he would soon relax.</p><p>She stepped closer than, their breaths mingling as one. She was so close to his lips, just a quick step up on her tip toes and she could capture them. “I couldn’t leave without telling you how I feel.”</p><p>Arya watched as the tension left his body and he was quick to devour her lips. He pulled her close to him, their bodies invading the little space between them, and quickly lifted her up to the worktable behind them. He made sure to sweep away whatever scattered the surface, letting them clang to the floor.</p><p>His hips grinded against hers as his tongue dueled with hers, each trying to claim their dominance over the other. Arya felt his strong hands run down her sides, claiming her breasts as they heaved under her jerkin, just as effortlessly as he claimed her mouth.</p><p>“Now that I have you, I’ll never leg you go.” He breathed as he pulled from her lips, trailing kisses down her neck.</p><p>Arya squirmed under his grip, trying to create space between them so she could remove her jerkin, but only succeed in pressing closer to his powerful body. She could feel his length, hard and hot against her as they strained in his pants and feel an answering surge of heat between her legs.</p><p>She finally manages to create a space between them, pulling at the ties of her jerkin to let it fall loose. Gendry is quick to thrust his hands beneath her pullover, capturing her nipples between his fingertips, enticing a moan to escape her parted lips.</p><p>Arya loosens the ties of his breeches, letting them fall away to his ankles, and watched as his member sprung free, leaving the tent between his apron and cock. She laughs at the absurdity of it all but manages to snake her hands around his back and pull at his knots, letting the apron fall from his frame.</p><p>Gendry takes his rough hands from her breasts, and Arya whimpers at the loss, only to be enticed with excitement as he begins to pull her breeches down her waist and letting them settle just above her knees.</p><p>His mouth descends to hers again as he spreads her legs, driving home in a single stroke as she cries out in pleasure.</p><p>“Yesss.” She moans.</p><p>His touch feels at once electric and completely familiar, a jolt of sensation that heats her blood and sends her heart racing.</p><p>“Did you think you could leave me? Your body knows. We were made to be together.” He pants as he pounds into her wet folds. The ventricular force of his thrusts drives the table back inch by inch.</p><p>Arya can feel his Gendry’s pulse surge, his heart pounding in his chest as her fingers trace down his slick torso. Her own heart beats in time with his, a flush of heat warming her insides.</p><p>“Then come with me.” She barely gets out as they continue their relentless lovemaking. Thank the gods that the forge is empty and silent, aside from their heated skin smacking together.</p><p>Gendry grunts at her proclamation, and she can feel a coil of pressure build within her. Her insides tighten and soon stars burst behind her eyelids as she can feel Gendry’s release. His pace slows and soon, their movements cease, yet he is still fully sheathed inside of her. Their pants ease, and Gendry places a soft kiss atop her sweat stained head. “I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth.”</p><p>“Good.” She smiled, giving him a sloppy kiss.</p><p>They pulled apart then, dressing and organizing the forge as if nothing had happened. She manages to steal on final kiss before a fellow blacksmith joins Gendry in the forge and she escapes with a knowing smile and list of provisions in her head of what she needs to add to her ship of supplies, as a stowaway would be joining.</p><p>Yes, perhaps her journey would be good after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>